


Demanding [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Choices:Fem!Xanxus [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BDSM, F/M, Femdom, Genderswap, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Unnegotiated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: What Xanxus wants, Xanxus gets.





	Demanding [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Demanding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/55898) by [Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/KHR/Choice/Demanding.mp3) | 9:42 | 7.0 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

_Hokori Takaki Ikari_ by Masanori Ikeda

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
